


Horribly Wonderful & Hauntingly Perfect

by OverlookBrooke



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Beetlejuice: The Musical
Genre: (not for long tho), Adam and Barb love their bf, Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward, Beej needs a therapist, Beej should be his own warning, Beetlejuice is trying, Bi, Bisexual, Build up, Buildup, Character Analysis, Cute, Emotional, Emotions, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I’m still getting used to archive pls bare /w/ me!, Lesbian, Lydia is Lesbian, Lydia the Lesbian, M/M, My First Work, Pent-Up, Poly, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Romantic Tension, Romantic Themes, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Themes, Sexual tention, Smut, Straight Sex, Tense, Tension, Touch-Starved, emotional tension, first fic, first real relationship, good thing we got delia, lesbo, pent up, relationship, romantic, touch starved, unspoken thing, virgin, virgins, warning, we love our demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookBrooke/pseuds/OverlookBrooke
Summary: Beetlejuice wasn’t a nice guy, that’s for damn sure. He didn’t like doing kind things. It wasn’t his jam. He liked grape—and murder, preferably. Then two nerdy ghosts, a gothic chick and her stuffy parents just had to mess up his perfect non-order. They gave him meaning. Not that he’d ever admit for the life of him, of course. Beetlejuice wasn’t nice, he wasn’t kind, and he definitely didn’t do all this emotion stuff.So why were these stupid breathers making him...feel?Schedule:I’m shooting for updates every Saturday unless notified otherwise! Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Horribly Wonderful & Hauntingly Perfect

A boisterous storm cloud of anger and neon green lights hung over his head. His hair was white from his roots to his tips. He hadn’t felt fear like this in a long-ass time. He clutched the _Handbook for the Recently Deceased_ with a white-knuckling grip. His mother shrieked and a deafening clap of thunder sounded above them, illuminating the woman’s taught, shrill features and absolutely furious expression on her face.

“Lawrence, I warned you already- the kid is _supposed_ to be _dead!_

He’ll be damned if he was going to let his awful excuse of a Mom take away his best friend’s life. He physically could not allow it.

“Mom,” He finally spoke up, a shaky hand threading through his bone-white hair, which revealed how he truly felt. “You’ve taken everything away from me-”

“You ungrateful rat! I clothed you and fed you probably every...century!”

The angry red that covered his cheekbones spread into his hair with a slight tingle.

“Yeah, but it’s those yuckin breathers who actually _loved_ me.” He spat, matching his mother’s glare. It was a wretched learned behavior. Other than their hot tempers and sneers, you would never be able to tell they were related. Well, bound to each other by law, more like.

“Fine, run back to them, Lawrence, I don’t care. But I'll just let you know that you are **_never_ ** coming back here **_ever_ ** again!”

“Good.”

He whipped around and pulled a white piece of chalk out from his back pocket. His hair didn’t match the chalk anymore. He was happy to be leaving. His mom never loved him and the people down here never cared for him, so why stay? _Because you have no home to go back to._ The nasty thought ebbed away in the back of his rotten brain. He raked a hand through his lime-green hair and scratched away the worry. He hastily sketched a rectangle on a random rock next to him, probably split in half by his mother- _no-_ Juno’s lightning strike. She was never a mother to him. They both hated each other to the core- yet why did she want him to stay? High on his newfound confidence, he turned on his heels and decided to ask.

“Why go through all this trouble to keep me here, _Juno_?” He stressed that last bit to just solidify the fact that she was, and never had been, his mom.

Juno’s face curled up into a disgusting smile that shook the green-haired demon to his core.

“Because, _Beetlejuice,”_ Middle-naming him, real mature.

She tilted her head up and sneered, looking down on him from above like he was a piece of gum stuck to her shoe.

**“You love** **_them_ ** **, but you know** **_they_ ** **don’t love you back.”**

Juno cackled with deprecation toward him so fiercely, Beetlejuice couldn’t help but believe it.

The worst part about it was that, deep down, he knew it was true. He couldn’t stand it here anymore. Fuck his mom. Fuck this place. Fuck breathers. Who cares. He flipped off his mom and walked out of the smokey green portal. He felt the familiar weightlessness of dimensional travel and noted a swift jolt which told him that he had now fully exited the Netherworld. Although he was far, far away from his ex-mom now, he felt her words stick to his back like that one time he decided to roll in a bucket of leeches at a bait & tackle shop for fun. He knew she was right.

Would they even want him?

Seemed like nobody did.

-

Connecticut. A huge hill. A gigantic, looming house that creaked with every whisper of the wind. Up a winding staircase. Into a dark room filled with polaroids and polished skulls from assorted roadkill. A true hovel for Lydia Deetz.

“Hey Dad! I’m gonna catch the bus!” The young woman yelled as she bounded down the spiral staircase, her black skirt nearly snagging on the spiked art piece at the bottom of the stairs. Lydia was too busy too glance at her old murder weapon, though, as she had less than six minutes to get to school.

“Morning darling! Want a bite to eat?” Lydia’s stepmother, Delia Deetz, asked while welding her pancake spatula. Clad in her tight half-up-half-down bun hairdo and cooking garb, she flipped one of the buttermilk pancakes on it’s raw side.

The goth slid over to her mom while she donned her laced ankle socks.

“Hey Delia. Mornin’” She grumbled through a half sleep-numbed face, burying her head into Delia’s back, wrapping her thin arms around her stepmother’s outdated apron.

“Aw! Look who’s all cuddly in the morning,” Delia giggled and stroked her new daughter’s raven-black hair.

“Savor it while it lasts, Delia. It’s only ‘cause I’m loopy.” As if on cue, she yawned.

On the other side of the house, two ghosts were getting ready for today’s events as well.

These ghosts were the Maitlands. Long ago, they had died in the Deetz’s house by crashing through the floorboards. You never think it’ll be you- and yet, the Maitlands had died before they had even decided to start a family. They made plans, sure, but it just didn’t pan out. Now though, they have their whole afterlife to decide what they want to do next. No more rushed family planning like their Barbara’s family would stress on them. Biological clock ticking and all that jazz. They would never be able to have a child now that they were dead, but Adam and Barbara were perfectly overjoyed when Charles and Delia, Lydia’s living family, had asked them to be co-parents.

Adam hovered down the stairs, trying his best to mimic walking as he wanted to be as human as ghostly possible. Although Adam and Barbara were spirits, they still loved simple human things. Ghosts didn’t need to drink or eat but they loved enjoying dinner dates at the Deetz house together. Sleeping was also not required, but they still enjoyed it. It was the little things that kept them human. Well, mostly, anyway.

“Barb! Lydia is about to leave!” The plaid clad ghost dad yelled to his wife. There was some rustling and loud footsteps as Barbara clambered about before she burst out of the attic door, breathless, and carrying a small gift box.

“I- _huff-_ forgot that it was on the- _huff-_ table.” Barbara wheezed out as she descended the steps after Adam.

“Delia, I can’t tell you how proud I am of your little ‘Lyds,” Adam crooned as he looked at Lydia with the beaming smile of a proud parent. Barbara mirrored Adam’s grin as she flew over the last stair step, shuffled over to his side and shoved the tiny present in the teen’s face. Delia turned her head over her shoulder and said with a smile, “ _Our_ little Lydia, Adam.”

The ghost grinned sheepishly as he looked down at his house shoes. Barbara’s expression held even more warmth (if that was even possible) as she held the response close to her heart. _Their_ Lydia. She wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. If she was offered her life back right now, she would refuse. She loved Lydia with all her heart and felt just like a proud mother, being this emotional at the young woman’s first day of high school. Barbara felt her eyes water as she handed her present to Lydia. Wiping her eyes, she stepped back to Adam’s side. No words were exchanged while she opened the present. No jokes, no witty Lydia trademarked remarks, just everyone feeling the moment’s tenderness, each relishing in what it meant to them. Lydia gasped as she unwrapped a jewelry box.

“What!?” Lydia uttered, shocked at the sparkling silver necklace that sat in the box. A large red jewel hung in the middle surrounded by a delicately hand-crafted silver festoon which enhanced the ruby’s sparkle. The bright, finely polished silver continued up a mid-length chain and ended at an easy to open lobster clasp at the end. It was perfect. Just the right amount of stylish and creepy for Lydia’s liking. Her eyes glazed over as she was filled with emotion. Adam and Barbara chuckled as Lydia leaped into their arms, pulling the two spirits close in a bear hug.

“Thank you guys!-” She choked out of her throat, trying very hard not to let any tears fall because of her makeup. Barbara couldn’t say the same though, as she let the waterworks flow while she held Lydia in her grasp. She didn’t have to worry about her makeup smearing when she was a ghost, after all. Looking up from their group hug, Adam whispered a ‘thank you’ to Delia. As it said in the handbook, unguided spirits outside of their resting place, or in other words, the place they died, would be taken to Saturn and be free fodder for the sandworms. Unless a Guide were to aid you in dimensional-warp travel, there was no way you would be able to leave the place you were tethered to. That meant the Maitlands would never be able to see their homey Connecticut small town unless they wanted to be Sandy’s lunch. It was sad, but what could you do? Nothing, so the Maitlands decided to do just that and not mope over it. They wanted to spend every moment of their afterlives being the best ghost parents they could be.

Lydia unlatched herself and wiggled out of Barbara’s constricting cuddle. She was starting to get a little purple in the face before Barbara finally let go. 

Hoisting her bag on her back, she said a curt, “Bye! I love you guys!” And hesitantly walked up to the door. She set her hand on the doorknob and felt an ice-cold chill climb up her spine. He paused as she felt dread claw at her back. _What was going on? Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?_ Lydia had anxiety, sure, but this felt...odd. She turned to her family, ready to say something, when…

Delia was walking back to the kitchen, twirling her spatula in hand. Barbara was embracing Adam with a warm smile on her face. It was Adam’s wave that broke Lydia out of her trance.

She had to go, her family wanted her to have a good day at school, so she would. Creepy chills or not! She took a deep, calming breath, and headed out of the house.

A whooshing, moaning gust of bitter wind nipped at the exposed skin of Lydia’s legs. She held her skirt down as she waited for the school bus. The gloomy mood of the grey clouds outside would’ve normally made Lydia grin at the rarity of the bleak weather, but now, the scene made her uneasy. She smoothed down her skirt and shivered, crossing her arms at her chest and looking down the street for the bus. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _This is just paranoia…_ She tried to calm herself, but it was hard to focus on breathing when your teeth were loudly chattering over the voice in your head. Another bone-chilling breeze swept her sane thoughts away and Lydia couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching her. There was no way. There wasn’t someone actually there...was there? Lydia lifted her trembling head and timidly tested the question.

“Mom?”

No answer. Just leaves skittering across the street because of more wind; it made her legs feel like popsicles. She tried the second guess.

“...Beetlejuice?”

The demon shivered just like Lydia had when he heard the name, yanking him out of his mental fog. He felt his power, what he called his ‘juice’, well up inside him. Could Lydia feel this too? The binding feeling of their past had wound the two up in each other's stories. Grumbling in confusion, he tried to open his mouth to say something before he suddenly stopped. A Guide was coming on. Beetlejuice knew what was going on in an instant. He didn’t know if Juno, the one who assigned him to do these Guides, knew who she had just commanded to come to the Netherworld or not. The white color bled back into his hair, matching his pale, fear-filled face. These Guides were usually nothing but errands for him, something that was used to keep his mind busy and keep him on Juno’s good side for the past few years. All he did was show up, crack some underappreciated death jokes to the now Recently Deceased ghost, toss them a copy of the _Handbook for the Recently Deceased_ , and booted them through the Netherworld door like a winey, transparent soccer ball. He enjoyed leading the newbies to their forever (but definitely not) home, but this time was different.

Lyds was _fifteen._

She was too young to be thrown down to that glorified purgatory and yapped at by Miss Argentina!

His mom would rip her to shreds before she could even reach the check-in desk.

Beetlejuice ignored the terror that shrunk his confidence and flew after Lydia, trying to get her attention. Now though, the gothy teen had plugged in some headphones and was already walking towards the yellow bus parked on the other side of the street. The demon silently cursed the fact that time moved faster for ghosts and teleported to her side. He used what little of his power Lydia had summoned up to aparission some scissors and cut her headphone cord.

“Wha-” Lydia gasped, surprised as she whipped her head around, earbuds falling out of her ears.

“Lyds, I-!” The demon was cut off as his Guide sense surged forward, his head throbbing as he clenched his eyes shut. The overwhelming sensation felt like a migraine before the psychicness kicked in. He jerked up his head. Beetlejuice stared down at the end of the road and saw a paint-chipped pickup barreling down the road.

His Guide premonitions often confused him at first, his brain being slightly slow and lagging on the message, but not before he could understand it at the last second. This time though, it was as if he was being controlled. Eyes locked, mind clear, fully focused on the task of Guiding.

Beetlejuice wouldn’t be Guiding the dead this time, though.

He was going to _save_ Lydia.

-

Nice guy stuff wasn’t his jam. He liked grape. And murder.

Lydia was his bestie though. Maybe even more, maybe even his family. He hoped to God/Satan that she felt the same way.

His body felt coiled, tight like a spring ready to shoot up into the air. This feeling was familiar, and Beetlejuice let his mind grow silent while his closed eyelids relaxed and he focused on the premonition, trying to predict how Lydia would die. He saw the pickup speeding down the road in his mind’s eye. Lydia in the street, head bobbing along to her music, oblivious to her fate. Driver stoned out of his senses and pushing down the gas pedal. Whammed into his best friend like she was another piece of future road kill. That future was _so_ not going to happen. Beetlejuice liked the future that was about him and Lydia going on adventures and her not dye ing before she graduated. He wanted to see his little gothy gal-pal thrive in the, what Lyds would say, the ‘strange and unusual’ world of breathers. Maybe a few months ago he might have been weirded out by his feelings for some boring emo teenager, but now he accepted it. As rare as it was, he actually loved something—and a breather at that! Lydia was his first real friend, and he wanted to prove to her that he was in it for the long run. He wanted her to stick around for all their goofy antics and the Maitland’s nerdy hobbies. He wanted her to stay for Debra’s family therapy sessions and Chuck’s...well, whatever Chuck did. He was 85% sure those weren’t their names but he didn’t care.

Beetlejuice forced time to slow down while he forcefully possessed the DUI-deserving driver. He hoped that Lyds wouldn’t be too spooked. This wouldn’t be like the time he possessed Adam and Barbara. 

Lydia’s eyes were wild and fast as she froze in place. Her legs wouldn’t budge and neither would the thoughts in her brain. All she could think about was the scene happening in front of her. The driver of the crude pickup rolled his eyes back into his skull until all Lydia could see was the red veins that held the organ in his eye socket. A neon green light shone from within the man’s body causing light to pour from the driver’s agape mouth. The bright beams lit up the inside of the car and faded in an instant. A loud skid made Lydia finally flinch and jump out of the way. She leapt away with her gaze forward, those wild eyes locked on the face of the driver.

He had empty, neon green eyes.

It reminded her of the time Beetlejuice possessed Adam and Barbara.

The pickup screeched and swerved out of the road, avoiding Lydia and the school bus and instead ran off the road and plowed into a lamppost. Lydia hit the ground as the deafening crunch of metal echoed around the neighborhood. With the very last of his juice, the barely conscious demon snapped time back to normal and vacated his possesse.

Demons didn’t get sick. They couldn’t get diseases or cancer or anything of the sort. They could, however, feel sickly. Beetlejuice could count on his fingers (once he summoned up the rest of his extra appendages) how many times he had been kicked clear to the other side of the Netherworld and been fine. Earth had a different effect, though. Being close to all these Breathers, Beetlejuice soon discovered that he developed emotions he never knew he could experience. This also meant he was more in tune with his body as a whole. Naturally, when that cruddy old car smashed into the light post on the end of Lydia’s neighborhood cul-de-sac, he could feel everything. The migraine brought on by his Guide ebbing away, every sore limb that had smacked into the dash of the pickup since the guy he had haunted decided to neglect his seatbelt, and the painful hollowness that usually followed when he would use up all his power in one go. He felt utterly and completely exhausted. Since demons could not die from anything other than exorcism, Beetlejuice was invincible to most human pains. _Hm, being on Earth that day with those breather dorks must have made me more tethered to this place._

His mind finally went silent when he heard the shrieks of terrified schoolchildren.

-

“Beetlejuice?”

Oh, there’s that tingle.

“Beetlejuice!?”

Wait, that doesn’t sound right…

“Beetle-”

“KID, NO!”

A brilliant explosion of light bathed the stirring demon’s surroundings as he snapped up, more alert than ever. His white hair was every which way, and currently the most tangled mess of knots you could ever imagine. Nothing could compare to his eyes, though. His pupils were slits and his terror-filled gaze danced around him like he had no control over it. Lydia could tell that his mind couldn’t keep up with what was happening, but she also had no self control right now. This weird, old demon guy who also happened to be her best friend just saved her life, so she had no second thoughts as she embraced him like it was the last hug she’d ever get, all the while heaving emotion-wracked sobs. She held him like he was a piece of driftwood and she was bobbing in the sea; her black nails dug into his arms as she mentally swore at her clumsiness.

Beetlejuice sort of heard her babble something like, “Beej, you’re such an idiot...” But he was too focused on _this_ . A hug, so _this_ is a human hug. He felt very warm. It was a lot like the kiss Adam had given him or the gentle hand Barbara had cradled his face with before the wedding. Warm and nice and _real_. The demon let his walls crumble down and wrapped his arms around the quivering goth. Forgetting that he didn’t need to breathe, he sucked in air, hiccuped, then held her closer.

“I thought I had almost lost you there Lyds.”

“You went full ape-shit on me.”

“Darn ‘tootin.”

Lydia leaned out of Beetlejuice’s grasp to look up at him. Her watery eyes held his gaze as she sniffled.

“Y-you okay dorkus?” Lydia stuttered out as her demon friend winced when she pulled back.

“You bet Babes,” he slightly groaned, “the crash just took a lot outta me.”

“I thought demons couldn’t get hurt.”

“News fash!” He jazzhanded. “I can’t die, but that doesn’t mean I’m numb to pain.”

“But this is human pain.”

“And I used to be alive!” The demon thought for a bit. “For, like, .05 seconds anyway.”

He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling well up inside him when Lydia grabbed the limp hand that was to his side. It was nice, in a caring friend sorta-way. _She actually cares. She feels the same way._ Beetlejuice’s chest tightened as he realized this, finally. Before he could second-guess himself, he rushed out some actually _kind_ words.

“Be more careful next time Lyds, okay? I may be immortal, but I would seriously be sad if you were a part of my pretty shee ty afterlife.”

Lydia’s eyes opened wide at this sudden nice statement. This stinky old demon wanted her safe. After all they had been through, she felt absolutely the same. The tears that quelled in her eyes spilled out when she realized.

“You’ll definitely see me once my time comes, loser. I plan on annoying you for eternity.”

Her words may have been condescending, but Beetlejuice saw right through them. After all, they both used the same tactic. Lydia continued to look at him, but now her once frightened features displayed a wide, genuine grin.

Beetlejuice matched her kind gesture with a small shove to her side.

“Same here, gremlin.” He muttered weakly, hair turning a dull grey. “Now, I think I need a nap,” Beetlejuice stated as he passed out on the sidewalk, Lydia jumping back in surprise.

Lydia held his head in her hands and inspected his face. “Beej?” His tongue was lolled out of the side of his mouth kinda like he was either a sleeping dog or just pretending to play dead. _How gross_ , Lydia thought, chuckling to herself. Pulling out her phone, she instinctively dialed her dad. “I’ll get you home, don’t worry.”

-

Beetlejuice woke up in a black room. Wait—that was just his head stuck under a pillow. Nevermind, the room was actually the Deetz’ attic. Muttering curses under his breath, he sat up, ignoring the sharp pain that plagued him. _Where was Lydia?_ He wondered while pushing his tangled hair back. A small squeak from the corner of the room caught his attention. The demon peered into the dimly-lit room with weak eyes.

“Lyds? That you, kid?” He tried, rubbing his face to get the rest of the drowsiness out of his system.

“No, n-not quite.” The person that spoke was quiet, but he could recognize that nerdy, nervous stutter anywhere—even if they were on earth and he was on Saturn.

“Are you… alright Beetlejuice?

The demon in question winced as he leaned back on the headboard, letting out a shaky sigh. “Yeah, better than ever A-dog, can’tcha tell?” He remarked, trying to sound sassy and sarcastic but it just came off sad if anything.

“What happened?” Adam asked as he sat on the foot of the bed. He was being so sincere that it was almost _sickening_. Beetlejuice looked at his lap and fidgeted with the corner of the blanket that covered him.

For an evil entity, he sure was feeling small and shy right about now. After all, he was never invited. He was in Adam and Barb’s attic. He was in the Deetz’s house and they probably didn’t want him here. Adam wanted to say something, as Beetlejuice’s wild mess of hair was slowing turning from a light green to grey-and-blue tipped with every worry wrinkle that appeared on his face, but he just couldn’t. Even after all that had happened, Adam still had doubts. Maybe Beetlejuice didn’t deserve it, but he felt like it was justified. Considering the maniac had tried to exorcise his wife and marry his sort-of step daughter, he felt like he still had yet to earn his trust. Barbara had been so terrified, and that look on her face was enough for even Adam to break into a crazy rage. He remembered the flaming vexation that had boiled in his core once he saw his wife lifted up into the air, wailing in pain. But he couldn’t just leave him like this. He wanted to learn to forgive Beetlejuice. Hope sparked through him as he gained some confidence. He knew Barbara already had, even if she was the one victimized in the whole ordeal. If his wife could forgive him, maybe he could too. He wouldn’t let that demon push them around! Adam pondered to himself as he turned back to Beetlejuice. _His Mom treated him like filth. He needs someone right now. I may not know why, but I can tell he needs someone._ Beetlejuice grumbled as he ran a pale hand through his hair. It always gave him away. With the look that Adam was tossing his way, he knew that he had gone all blue on him. Stupid Breather feelings.

“Beetlejuice I just wanted to say-”

“Nah, you’re good.” Beetlejuice gulped as he said what he thought Adam couldn’t. “I get it. It’s your house and your bed, after all. I’ll be ‘outta your sexy hair real soon, sugar.”

“No, that’s not what I meant Beetlejuice…”

The demon in front of him visibly bristled, a red color seeping into his hair.

“Just fuck off already, Adam! I know you don’t _want_ me here!” His loud shout boomed through the attic and shook all the paintings and dioramas that were hung on the wall.

“Beetle-”

“JUST SHUT UP!”

The shriek was unexpected and horrifying. Beetlejuice’s hair was a bright, electric red that was glowing like a light-up stop sign, warning Adam to get the hell out of there. He tried to quell his fear, but the distraught demon saw right through it.

“Made ‘ya scared, huh Adam?” Beetlejuice leaned in and whispered in Adam’s ear in a sinister tone, “I sure hope so.”

Adam felt his tongue stick like glue to the roof of his dry mouth. Unable to speak, Adam just looked at the entity with wide eyes. Beetlejuice leaned back and propped himself up with the headboard again.

“A-dog, I know you. I know you wish I could just pop back ‘outta the house like I was never here in the first place, but I can’t.” Although the demon spoke cynically, he couldn’t hide the hurt he felt conveyed by his changing hair. His tangled locks were now a deep, murky blue.

“Please listen to me!”

“Get. Out.”

“Beetlejuice!”

Beetlejuice wanted him to say. He didn’t want to yell at Adam it get angry with him, but he couldn’t control himself.

“I said, get out.”

Beetlejuice forcefully grabbed the ghost in front of him and threw him out of the attic door. With a shriek, Adam was hurled through the door’s threshold and into the hallway. The demon bunched up the blanket on him into his fists. That scream would’ve been hilarious—had Beetlejuice not felt like his throat was being boa-constricted. What was going on with him?

**Author's Note:**

> About the Author:
> 
> Hello! My name is Evie, but I go by the alias Brooke as my pen name. I am invested in all sorts of fandoms and communities, so naturally I write a lot of stuff. Currently, I’ve been reading many Beetlejuice related fics/stories. I really enjoy this community and I decided I should publish a work of my own! I write mostly for fun, but I write poetry submissions for the Vanguard Magazine of the Arts. I am 16 and love hanging out with my sisters (I am a triplet) and playing with my dog. I live in Edmond, Oklahoma and really enjoy it there. I am currently interested in Biosciences and Alternative Medicines (Chiropractics, Acupuncture, even Hypnotism!) but my all-time favorite interest of mine is Theatre. Acting and singing are two of my largest passions! I sing at my high school and love to be in show choir also. All aspects of theatre are amazing to me, and I wish to learn everything about it! An interest in theatre comes with me usually spending many hours of my youth watching musicals. Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, Little Shop of Horrors, 9 to 5, Miss Saigon, Phantom of the Opera, Beetlejuice (obviously), you name it, I have listened to the whole soundtrack at least twice. Archive is a platform that I have never used and I am excited to post here!
> 
> Thanks for reading this far—I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> -Please leave a comment or message/email me :) I would love to hear from you!!
> 
> Gmail: evossenkop@gmail.com  
> Instagram: @shekindagroovy


End file.
